Secret of the Frost Kingdom
by Overwatch
Summary: Re-Editing notice: Story will be re-edited, re-vised, and re-organized. Plot will change. Sorry for any inconveniences.


**ACT 1: The Officer and The Smuggler **

* * *

The room was full of smoke, sucking the precious air from Overseer's lungs as he coughed from the deadly fog. He struggled to haul the unconscious pregnant Mare on his armored back, that cut into his hide and made his back sore. He galloped through the burning building, avoiding the massive inferno that licked the sides of the walls and ceilings, making the foundation collapse and rain burning wood from above. His vision became clouded making it even harder to tell what was in front of him in the confusion of fire and smoke and his strong legs were feeling sluggish but he was running on pure adrenaline, glancing back to the Mare wrapped in Fire-Warden, his enchanted-fire proof cape, and hoped that he would make it outside in time, and kept navigating his way by memory through the collapsing building.

His ears pricked up as he finally found the wooden double doors he was looking for and he charged full speed until his vision became red and he lowered his head and head butted the door, crashing through it with a mighty recoil to his head. He tripped and collapsed onto cold stone, and breathed heavily, making his chest rapidly rise and lower, _not one of my brightest ideas..._

He glanced backwards to make sure the Mare was still cocooned inside the cape that he had tied tightly around him. She was still breathing, but her chest barley rose as she inhaled fresh air, _I think I made it in time.. hopefully she will be fine... _

He rubbed his head until he noticed the taste of ash was gone from his mouth and he looked up to find what he was looking for: the evacuation site. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and stood up even though his legs were shaking, and looked back to the smoke and fire pouring out of the building. He noticed that there was no pony else but the Pregnant Mare he rescued and himself, and he took of his enchanted fire-proof cape and threw it on the ground, and slowly lowered the Mare onto the warm cape over the cold stone.

He galloped to one side of the balcony and then the other, looking for any pony else. _I couldn't have missed it, did I? _he thought to himself, unsure if the Guard Airships have already rescued and left for the Icicle city.

"Any pony out their?!" he called out and waited, his ears pricked up, waiting for a response from any direction. The fire crackled and wood sizzled. A piece of the building behind him collapsed, the door frame fell apart and sparks took to the air. He then heard a crunch and creak from above, and he looked up, straining his eyes to see if it was just fire, or if it was a pony. He heard it again, a crunch and creak, becoming more audible. The noise accelerated in pace, almost sounding so close to him until it suddenly ceased.

Overseer's heart pounded against his chest, waiting for something to come out of the smoke and flames. He braced himself, ready for friend or foe to emerge, when a blur of white fell upon him, and he flipped the pony over him and jumped to his hooves to face his unknown opponent. He faced a white Unicorn that scrambled to his hooves and was had an angry scowl on his face, his bright cyan eyes lowered and a messy mint mane with ash and a few ends singed. The two kept their stances open until a confused expression crossed and he asked the ash covered unicorn, "Mountain Snow?"

The white unicorns face softened, and responded, "Overseer?"

The two studied each others face and Overseer broke into a laugh, "Mountain Snow! It is you! You sorry colt!"

Mountain Snow grinned and embraced the taller Dark Green Earth Stallion, "By Celestia I thought you were dead! Left in that mess of a burning Library!"

Overseer chuckled, but his expression became serious, "Yeah, but there's no time for a soft get together, where is every pony? Isn't this the evacuation site?"

The white unicorn nodded, looking back to the burning building behind them, "Yes, but my guess is that they're holding back in the cover of the clouds, and besides: this is last evacuation site, most of the Airships have already rescued most of the ponies," He looked down to the Pregnant mare, and looked back to Overseer, "I'm assuming you went back to find more, didn't you old Guards-pony?"

He nodded, "Found her in the Medical Wing, but I got separated from the Platoon by the spreading fire, and had to find my way to the closest Evacuation site, which would be this one,"

The White Unicorn paced around and decided, "Alright, well we can't stay here any longer, I'll signal them now," His horn became surrounded in a mint aura and he charged the spell further, until releasing the spell, firing the magic flare into the air, streaking across the sky and exploded bright florescent green in the air. The two of them watched the bright flare hover in the air, a green shadow fell upon their faces, waiting for something to happen.

The amulet across Overseer's neck burned against him and he spun around to find a Unicorn in a black cloak standing on top of the burning building, the smoke and flames wrapping around him as the Unicorn manipulated the blaze with his eyes burning green smoke, and fired a jet of fire down at the Unicorn, which Overseer yelled, "Incoming!"

Mountain Snow whipped around as Overseer jumped in front of the descending flames, his heliotrope on his amulet burned white-hot and warded the jet of fire away from all three of them, exploding against the building, sending charred pieces of wood flying in every direction, destabilizing the roof and caused a portion to sink inwards into the building, causing the Cloaked pony jump down in front of Overseer, his red and green menacing eyes visible.

Mountain Snow focused on a combat spell, his horn sparking mint green, and he casted a flurry of icicles at the Cloaked figure. The Cloaked Unicorn retaliated with magic aura of his own, yet was that of green smoke, producing a shield of moving fire that he manipulated from the intense blaze behind him, and like a whip, cracked the fire at the icicles, making them melt from the extreme heat. The flaming shield was short-lived as Overseer charged forward through fiery shield unharmed, colliding with the Cloaked Pony and tackled him into the building, crashing through what was left of a charred double door and into the burning study.

The Cloaked figure attempted to get the large stallion of him but Overseer threw two heavy punches, the Unicorn's head jerked to one side to the other, leaving him drooling on the burning floor. Overseer got up and turned back to the door, and heard the sounds of chugging steam engines and the rapid whipping of the air by propellers.

The Airship has arrived. He heard a distant shout from Mountain Snow over the defining sounds of fire and smoke, "Overseer! the Airship is here!"

Overseer started galloping forward until the floor started to shift, and he stopped to keep his balance, and looked back to see the floor dipping back, the support beams in the floor beneath him have gave way, crippled by the flames that ate away the dense wood. Overseer's eyes widened in shock and started to gallop as fast as he could up the continuing incline, the wooden floor creaking underneath him, until he lost traction and started to slide backwards, and the sound of snapping wood beneath him started to make space between him and the door frame, and he had no choice but to jump.

He leaped forward with a yell and grabbed the hot wooden door frame, he winced and shouted in pain as his hooves started to slip from the ledge, and he looked down to see the floor has collapsed several feet down, the wooden floor and furniture obliterating the floor below, and he tried lifting himself up but his front legs felt like jelly as his armor weighed him down.

He lost grip on one hoof and sweat ran down his face as he felt his other hoof slipping and he shouted, "Mountain Snow!" he lost his grip and began to fall until a white hoof grabbed a hold of him just in time out of the burning wreckage, "Gotcha!" the White Unicorn hauled him over the edge and over to the balcony.

The wind whipped past them as the Airship sat waiting, two Medical Pegasi loading the Pregnant Mare onto the Lighter-than-air ship. Overseer gasped as he struggled to get to the ship, Mountain Snow supporting his large friend. Several Pegasi came running forward and helped the large stallion and rushed him onto the Airship.

One of the Medical Pegasi shouted to the Pilot, "Alright! They're loaded on! Lets get out of here!" Overseer collapsed onto a stretcher as he realized his vision blurred red, and the taste of iron in his mouth made him realize he was biting his tongue hard, bleeding profusely.

He looked over to Mountain Snow and winked at him, barely getting his words out, "Told ya there was a reason to go back.." he kept a satisfied smile as he slowly drifted out of consciousness. The Ships steam engines whined and the ship rose off the ground and made it's heading into a cloud bank, disappearing from sight with several Pegasi escorts leaving smoke trails behind them.

* * *

The cold wind swept past him, making his cloak dance in the chilled breeze and his storm grey body shiver. He pulled his hood closer to him as he stared down to the headstone, and he took out a rolled up cape, the Fire-warden, and slowly set it down in front of the headstone that had several words inscribed into the onyx headstone:

_Sergeant Overseer _

_An honorary guard of the Frostinian Guard, Saving 4 lives in the Informers Purge, May his name live in honor of those he saved._

An old memory played again in his head: sitting on his grandfather's back porch, his Grandfather drinking as he told his story of saving lives in the Burning of The College, which was 21 years ago, a day or two before he himself was born. His Grandfather was 53 years old when he saved those ponies, including the pregnant mare from the burning college, and his Grandfather told him that story when he was in his middle 70's and then soon died when he was about 80.

A tear surfaced from his emerald eye as the warm memories cycled through his mind, and trying to remember all the advice he shared with him as he became a young stallion. The tear reached his chin, and he whispered to the grave, "_Thank you.._" the tear fell towards the ground and soaked into the ground. He wiped away another tear in his other eye, brushing aside his dark maroon mane. He let out a sigh, the hot breath quickly freezing into mist in the freezing air. Mountain snow started to trickle down from above.

_Better get inside before the Weather Pegasi start the blizzard.._ He thought to himself.  
He started towards the cemetery's gate until he looked back to his Grandfather's grave one last time, smiling warmly as he whispered, "_Goodbye Grandpa.._" he trotted out of the cemetery, letting the cast iron gate creak to a close behind him, and continued to the Icicle City that sat shining over the frozen lake.

The wind stared to pick up when he trotted through the south gates, the Sergeant saluted him as he stopped him at the gate, "Captain Overwatch?"

"Lieutenant?" Overwatch returned the military gesture, until they both dropped their salutes at the same time.

"Sir, Major Avalanche requests your presence at Headquarters immediately,"

Overwatch's ears pricked up, _what does that old stallion want this time?_ "The Major? What does he want? Didn't I tell him I'm on leave today?"

The Lieutenant shook his head, "He says it's important sir, something to do with Princess Cadance of the Crystal Empire,"

Overwatch grimaced, "Oh that's right! But why would he schedule the security detail meeting today?"

"Maybe that's why you should go see him sir," the Lieutenant nodded in the direction of Headquarters.

Overwatch took his advice, "You're right, thanks Lieutenant,"

"Anytime sir," the gate guard let Overwatch pass through the platinum gates into the southern end of the East District.

The scheduled blizzard this morning kept away the regular shoppers that browse about the market, but few ponies were out and about, and all the stands that usually carried the shouts of bartering and deals stood quiet and closed. Several guards hurried about, going from pony to pony telling them to get inside, "Sir, the blizzard is about to commence in 8 minutes, I would advise.."

Overwatch cut him off, "It's alright Sergeant, I'll make it to HQ,"

The Sergeant nodded and saluted, and hurried along with the Corporal with him. The wind started to pick up even more, making it difficult to keep walking with the head wind pushing back at him. His mane danced in the wind as he walked through Central Station, most of the trains were already parked up in the Train Yard in the Northern part of the city, but a one train was in the process of unloading, a few ponies disembarked and hurried along to take shelter in the station.

Overwatch made his way through the disembarking Ponies, but accidentally bumped into a hooded pony, knocking several gems out of her pack "Sorry, didn't see you there,"

"Oh it's fine," He reached down to scoop up the gems and came back up with the gems in his hooves, and met the vivid Crimson eyes of a Midnight Blue Mare, eyes that made him stop dead.

She brushed her byzantium mane aside as she took the gems from his hooves, "Thank you.." she stuffed the gems back into her pack, and she walked away into the rising smoke from the train, and he looked down to the ground, thinking of the whole appearance of the mare. He noticed one of the gems still on the ground and he picked it up, about to call out to her, but found the platform empty around him.

Overwatch looked around the station searching for the hooded pony, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
_Strange... I felt.. like I knew that mare from somewhere.._ he tried running through his blurry memories, but nothing vivid enough could make him come up with a name. He toyed with onyx crystal in his hooves and pondered on why she would have so many gems. The moment ran through him again and again, until a cold gale blew past him, reminding him there is a blizzard coming.

He left the station in haste, trotting through the more luxurious Western District of the Icicle city, passing by the Grand Fountain at West Square that usually has many higher class ponies making a commute around to visit expensive shops and wealthy Cafe, but little than guards patrolled the quickly freezing streets, snow falling at a constant rate in blankets. Overwatch was at full gallop as he ran towards the Guards Post, located in the Northern Part of the Western District.

He rushed through the gates, the snow falling at a blinding rate and wind throwing snow at him like cold bits of glass, cutting into his thick winter cloak. He was about to run into Headquarters when the front door flung open, and Overwatch taken by surprised couldn't stop in time and slid in the slush and warned the pony in the door, "Gangway!"

The Private turned around and yelped as he leaped out-of-the-way as Overwatch came crashing inside, slamming into several filling cabinets and knocking over papers all over the room.

"Quite a way to make an entrance while tardy, Captain," A voice above him talked down to him, while Overwatch opened his eyes and the world was up-side-down as he stared at brown hooves and rolled his eyes up to a brown Unicorn with large brimmed Eyeglasses over tired brown eyes with a black eyebrow up under a well maintained black mane, and had a clipboard that hung against his neck with a lace attached to two ends, and wore a sage uniform.

"Well maybe if we took care of the icing problem in front of the door, ponies wouldn't be sliding in or out of the door, Who-whoa!" He fell forward and got back onto all fours and dusted himself off to face his Logistics Lieutenant, "So in other words, I would appreciate it if you would fix problems around the Post,"

"Oh like what you're supposed to do while I work my flank off here in HQ?" The Lieutenant scowled at him,

"Oh very crude Surplus, I'm the one that works in the field, **and **I'm in charge over you so I don't catch **you** slacking off," Overwatch furrowed his eyebrows, knowing the Lieutenant will become lax on his crucial duties of processing all the logistical related issues.

Surplus snorted, "Whatever, at least show some responsibility and make it on time to the Officer's meeting," He adjusted his glasses and trotted off.

_What am I going to do with him?_ he made his way through the chaotic office, avoiding Messengers in snow gear running out to send messages, Ponies writing reports at wood desks, and waving to several of the hard at work ponies. He started up the stairs and trotted past the quiet offices of supporting company officers, and walked past his own office, with a large printed letters on the glass window:

**_Executive Officer of Brigade_**

**_Captain Overwatch_**

He sighed, sometimes wishing that being in second in command wasn't so demanding, passing the Commanding Officer's office, and proceeded to the glass meeting room, with several officers sitting at a large table in front of a chalk board. He stopped at the door, _Here goes nothing.._

He opened the door and as he dreaded, all eyes focused on him. The Corporal at the door announced, "Executive Officer on deck!"

Every pony except the Commanding Officer, Major Avalanche, stood at attention as he trotted in. Out of all of the angry, displeased eyes that could of bore a hole in him, the Commanding Officer had the fiercest glare falling upon him. _Yep, defiantly getting my flank chewed out this time, _He sat down as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

The Major addressed him, "Captain Overwatch, I'm glad you could join us on this very important meeting tonight," a

Overwatch was about to argue with him about having leave, but he swallowed his pride and responded, "I hope you can excuse my tardiness, Sir."

"Uh-huh, now that every pony that is of high importance that must hear in on this meeting, we can continue with Captain Hail Storm?"

A Cobalt Pegasus stood up and made his way to the front of the room and quickly whispered into Overwatch's ear, "_Oh boy, you really ticked the CO of this time,_"

"_I know.._" he grumbled back to him as he proceeded to the chalk board, Overwatch half-grinned at his friend until it was shot down by a glare from the Major.

Hail Storm cleared his throat to get the room's full attention, "As you may or may not know, Princess Snowfall has announced that she is having her Cousin, Princess Cadance of the Crystal Empire, is visiting the Icicle City along with the Heroines of the Elements of Harmony, so this means the Guard has to be on the tips of our hooves if we have to make sure that 3 Princesses and 5 VIPs stay safe regarding to the recent issues and security breaches in the City, so I'm going to pass this over to Lieutenant Glacier Wall, Company Leader of the City Guard."

A White Earth Stallion stood up and nodded to Hail Storm, who took a seat next to Overwatch, "Thank you Captain, as you many know we've had some security breaches regarding Illegal exchanges in the city, primarily of those of Precious Stones that can be enchanted in whatever way, these exchanges have drastically increased over the last 3 weeks, and our Sniffer Platoon is having a hard time keeping tack of all the Gems, so we need to step up on this issue, so that no Darker Enchantments can go into effect, so something like last months Dark Pulse won't happen again."

Overwatch shivered as he remembered that awful day, a single Onyx Gem in the middle of East Square detonated and caused mass Hysteria, leading to a Riot-level hoof fight between every pony caught in the blast that took several hours for Guards to round-up those involved and subdue them so they could get Magic Healers to undo the curse.

"Right thank you Lieutenant Glacier, now I think that about covers everything, except one thing: The Princess needs one of the Officers to Host for her Cousin and Company, so... any pony would like to volunteer?" The Major looked around as his eyes rested on Overwatch, and as he expected, so did the rest of the room.

_You got to be kidding me.._ He looked back to all the eyes on him, and then back to the Major, raising a hoof, "I guess I'll Volunteer.."


End file.
